Certain wireless infrastructure, e.g., wireless access points (WAPs), have capabilities that allows for various virtualized instances or containers of multiple radio technologies (e.g. Bluetooth, ZigBee, 3.5 GHz CBRS, 900 MHz ISM, etc.) and/or their associated application(s) to be instantiated to the wireless infrastructure following its installation in a network. As software defined radio implementations becomes more mainstream, wireless infrastructure can talk to multiple wireless technologies.
However, the versatility of the wireless infrastructure in executing more wireless radios and edge applications has many implications—including adding to the associated cost of the wireless infrastructure—in both the underutilization of deployed hardware resources and the underutilization of software licenses for such applications, among others.